Dirty Fun
by Amber Myst
Summary: What type of fun can Raven and Robin have while baking a cake for Beast Boy's birthday? Dirty fun, of course! RaeRob [Dedicated to Cherry Jade][twoshot]
1. Raven

Happy Belated Birthday Cherry Jade!

I know this is late and I am so sorry, but I'm not too good with due dates and dead lines and the like. I'm such a loser. I wanted to get this out while it was still February so it will be a two-shot. I'll post the second part as soon as I get it done.

I wanted to experiment with a different point of view, I don't think I did too badly. The second chapter will most likely be from Robin's point of view. Isn't CJ lucky? Not only does she get a two-shot, she gets a fic dedicated to her that's a first for me. J/K.

Once again, Happy Birthday Darling! And I wish you many, many more! I hope you like it!

* * *

Dirty Fun

By: Amber Myst

For: Cherry Jade

* * *

It was _that _day. 

The day that I had to actually be _nice_ to that humor crippled changeling. This meant no glaring, no put downs, no quirky rejoinders, actually _tolerating _his horrible jokes. Maybe even smiling at them.

No.

There were some things that even God couldn't do. Or make me do.

That was perhaps one of them. I sure as hell couldn't even fathom it. Maybe a grimace? I felt myself nod absentmindedly. Yes, that I could do. A thought of Beast Boy asking me why the aardvark crossed the road flitted across my mind and I shuddered. Maybe.

Probably...

Or not.

A sigh slipped from me as I wondered if the rest of the titans would notice if I just didn't show up. I would have no problem just burrowing under my nice, warm blankets in my big comfortable bed and sleeping for the rest of the day.

I barely managed to stifle a yawn. Actually, that idea was becoming more and more appealing. My legarthic limbs were barely listening to me anyway as I tried to pay at least a smote of attention to the other three titans that were trying to discuss the mechanisms of plan 'surprise the shit out of green turd'. Apparently, Beast Boy and Cyborg had managed to have an argument, as unsurprising as that was, the night before and the metal man was still harboring some ill feelings towards the green shape-shifter.

I blinked slowly as my weary brain tried unsuccessfully to process what Cyborg was saying about rope, scissors and a tutu? "Can't we just take him to the petting zoo? I'm sure he'd have a blast playing with the other animals."

Starfire giggled and the other two titans simply looked at me, Robin shaking his head. "Raven, do you remember the conversation that we _just_ had?"

"Oh. Right. I'm suppose to only say nice things to him and about him. Darn. This is going to be harder than I originally thought." I drawled dryly.

I could go one day without making fun of him right?

Cyborg snorted and made an offhand comment about Beast Boy and my lips twitched as I tried to keep my own derogatory comment from slipping from between them.

This was seriously going to be like pulling teeth.

I crossed my arms almost sulkily as I glared at Robin reproachfully. "I'm not trying to be childish or anything remotely similar to that, but why can Cyborg make comments and not me?" I tried to answer in my monotone and keep the whine out of my voice. I think I might have succeeded.

"Because we all know that Cyborg doesn't mean them." After a pause Robin added, "Most of the time."

I shrugged, letting my arms fall to my sides. Okay, he got me there.

"Alright," the team leader continued. "Starfire and Cyborg, you both have the job of distracting Beast Boy while Raven and I set up for the party."

Starfire simply nodded. Cyborg, on the other hand, had a few questions. "What if grass stain, Beast Boy," he corrected himself after a sharp look from Robin, "gets suspicious?"

The Boy Wonder simply raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a brain or not? Figure it out, I have faith in you."

I snorted. Well, that made one of us.

After we parted ways, I followed Robin into the living room a bit reluctantly.

"Why am I here again?" I wondered out loud. Especially since my bed was calling my name. Really, really loudly.

"Because," Robin began smoothly as he began to gather crepe paper, tape and a bag of balloons. "I knew you wouldn't be able to spend any part of the day with Beast Boy with_out_ breaking the promise you made earlier. Not to mention that Beast Boy isn't as inane as you believe him to be. He'd be suspicious as to why you're spending the day with him. And lastly, this will be a lot easier to do with your telekinesis. Oh, and I don't trust Starfire with decorations of any kind and Cyborg is the most likely candidate to keep Beast Boy occupied the longest and not to mention, if I let him anyway near the cake we'd have some kind of meat lover concoction and BB wouldn't like that." He paused. "Yup, that's everything."

I was surprised and I'm sure it showed in my face. Wow, he had really thought about this, hadn't he?

After a moment of silence I replied with, "That wasn't what I was really asking but sure, that works too."

Mentally I added, _You really need a life. _

"Okay," he handed me green, black and purple crepe paper. "Twist it and tape the ends around the room where the wall meets the ceiling and the other ends should meet in the middle of the room."

I took the paper wordlessly as he began to fill the balloons with the helium tank he got from Cyborg for the occasion.

Just for the record, twisting crepe paper and hanging it from the ceiling is one of the most monotonous jobs I've ever had the displeasure of doing. And unfortunately, it wasn't as mindless as I originally thought. I had to be careful, otherwise the fragile lengths would tear and I would have to do it again. And let me tell you, ripping tape and holding up crepe paper while floating several feet off the floor isn't the easiest thing in the world, even with telekinesis.

forty-five meticulously, torturous minutes later, I had completed the whole living room. Passing a scrutinizing eye over the colorful paper that draped almost elegantly across the entire ceiling, I nodded. Didn't look too bad.

Landing noiselessly behind Robin, my eyes grew slightly wide at the amount of balloons he had managed to blow up and tie to something. There had to be at _least_ two hundred of them. "Is he turning seven or seventeen?" I asked him incredulously. Really. And he was still working on filling more of the elastic units.

Robin jumped slightly, the green balloon that he was filling shooting from his fingers.

Looking around at the amount of balloons he had managed to fill he smiled almost sheepishly. "I guess I got a little carried away."

A little?

"Are you done already?" He asked almost absently as he snatched the flying balloon out of the air.

I heaved a sigh before replying sardonically, "No, I'm not. I'm just a social little bumblebee and wanted to talk."

He lifted an eyebrow, a smile twitching at his lips. "Okay, Raven. I take it you're done."

"How intuitive."

Studying the room meticulously, he nodded affirmatively. "Looks good."

I rolled my eyes. "And you expected otherwise?"

"From you? Never."

Okay, that comment left me a _wee_ bit uncomfortable so I didn't respond. "Maybe you should let the balloons float near the ceiling?" I suggested in an attempt to change the subject. Besides, maybe the room wouldn't look so juvenile then.

Robin shrugged, pulling out a birdarang and slicing through the strings.

Released from their confinements, the balloons floated upwards, bypassing the crepe paper until they met the ceiling, bouncing several times until they came to rest. Using a bit of magic, I rearranged the green, black and purple balloons so they weren't concentrated in a singular area.

Even I had to admit that the overall effect was very nice.

The Boy Wonder murmured his approval before turning around and exiting the room. "Cake time."

I groaned as I caught up to him. Me and kitchens didn't get along. We had this mutual understanding, something I tried hard not to violate. It allowed me to make my tea in peace and I didn't desecrate it with efforts to make anything edible for consumption. Which was just fine with me because I was cursed to burn any type of food I touched.

Except water. Which was impossible to burn. A fact of the universe that I was grateful existed. Yay chemistry.

"Can't I just go fill more balloons?" I asked, my voice tinged slightly with disinclination.

Robin shot me a look that I couldn't decipher. "I thought you said they looked childish?"

"Did I?"

He sighed, his voice containing a curious lilt to it. "Why such an aversion to the kitchen?"

I contemplated telling him my deep, dark secret and figured why not? It wouldn't come back to haunt me...hopefully.

"Cooking of any kind really...isn't my thing." Wow, was that an understatement.

Robin looked slightly surprised. "Really?"

"Did I stutter?" Because I refuse to ever repeat that again.

"You know, I could teach you a thing or two if you want?"

"Err...it's specifically against my contract."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't ask me about it. Good. I didn't even know why I said that out loud.

"Come on, it'll be fun." He smiled at me, poking me playfully in the side with his elbow. Silly naive, little fool.

I lifted my own eyebrow and wondered absently if he could do simple math. It was really easy to figure out. Kitchen + Raven disaster. Besides, I highly doubted that anything that occurred in the kitchen could consist of fun. Boy, was I wrong.

When I didn't respond he continued. "I'll guide you step by step. I promise it won't be too bad."

Ha!

I heaved a long suffering sigh. Who could it hurt? Well, besides anyone who ate the cake, which would be everyone but me. I'm not stupid enough to help make it and then eat it. That would be suicidal. And I might burn down the kitchen. Or the whole tower.

"Do we have a fire extinguisher in the kitchen?" I questioned, nonchalant.

"It won't be that bad...will it?" He had no idea.

I choose not to answer that inquiry, letting silence answer his absurd question.

Robin seemed to think a minute before responding slowly, as if considering his words. "Well, maybe you can stick to just stirring?"

I nodded a bit too quickly to suit my taste. "No problem."

He suddenly smiled and I sulked just a little bit. I swear, only a little.

"What's so funny? My non existent culinary skills are nothing to be amused about."

"Honestly? I don't know. I should find the fact that you're afraid of the kitchen hilarious but that's not it."

I glowered at him.

"Let's just get this over with." I growled as we entered the kitchen.

I sat at the table while Robin gathered all the things we would need. He stopped briefly at the oven to turn it on before continuing his hunt for his baking utensils and ingredients. I blinked as he placed a spoon, a huge, metal bowl in front of me and two smaller ones. Landing gently next to that was the eggs, the flour, vanilla extract, sugar, butter, baking powder, milk and chocolate squares.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked him a question that I thought was completely valid. "Umm, where's the box with that woman on the front, you know. Petty Brocker?"

Robin smiled at me and for some reason it felt condescending. I mentally shrugged. Maybe it was just me."You mean Betty Crocker."

I shrugged physically this time, yeah that chick. "Whatever. Where is it?"

"This cake will be homemade, Raven."

A groan escaped as I dropped my head to the table and narrowly missed an egg. Why me? Did he _want_ to torture me?

He chuckled and I snarled at him. "You have a simple task: just stir."

"I would rather just take that processed crap and add water. Voila. Instant cake and no mess."

"Your cake was homemade."

"Pfft. It was four feet tall and made with meat and only God knows what else!"

"I didn't say it was edible."

I tried hard to bite back a smile. Stupid Boy Wonder with his stupid optimistic, yet masochistic attitude.

How could I resist?

"Alright fine. What do I do first?"

His smile brightened and I felt a lot better about the whole situation.

A feeling that didn't last very long.

Damn.

* * *

Not very climatic or much of a cliff hanger but review anyway and tell me what you liked and what you hated. I hope I did this perspective justice. I've been reading a lot of books late from this POV so I hoping that it helped. Probably not sigh. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

* * *

_Spread your wings and fly...Butterfly_


	2. Robin

I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY CJ! This is so long overdue and I have no excuses. I'll just stop babbling now and let you guys get straight to the fic.

* * *

Dirty Fun: Part II

By: Amber Myst

For: Cherry Jade

* * *

I watched her smile at me and my heart fluttered almost sporadically in my chest.

Gawd, I hated this stupid crush. But sometimes it felt like more than just a crush. Like right now as I watched perfect, pearly white teeth flash at me from a beautifully, ethereal face. From between soft lips that seemed very kissable at the moment...

I blinked, shaking my head harshly. Woah, where the hell had that come from! 'Control Robin!' I thought to myself as I tried to think of safer things. Such as the recipe for Beast Boy's cake.

"Okay," I said out loud as I doled out the ingredients in their proper measurement. "First, you take the butter and sugar and beat it together until fluffy."

She heaved a sigh before dumping the sugar and butter together in the large metal bowl and doing as I instructed.

I used the other small one to sift the flour, baking soda and salt together. It was a quickly completed job and I had nothing better to do as she did my bidding. So I watched silently.

When she had completed the task, I silently and gradually added the flour mixture and she continued to stir.

I tried to keep eyes on the nimble hand that was whipping both of the ingredients together but they kept slipping back to her face, beyond my control. She was amazing to look at. I don't think I'd ever get tired of simply staring at her. It wasn't that she was the most beautifully person that I had ever seen, because to be honest? She wasn't. But there was something about her that drew me to her, and to sound cliché, like a moth to a flame. Her features combined perfectly to create something so completely unique and beholden of it's own beauty that they could only be described as Raven. She seemed bored with stirring, and yes the process really wasn't all that interesting but I was beginning to believe that the expression was less her being bored and more of the expression serving as her default face.

"Yes Robin?" Her voice rang out suddenly, audible irritation lacing the flat tone.

I blinked suddenly, more than a little bemused. Her presence seemed to do that to me a lot. "What?"

"You're staring at me." She huffed out, her nose wrinkling in that cute gesture it always seemed to do when she was really annoyed with something or someone.

Gah, I needed a life if I noticed something like that.

"Am I?"

"Yes. Yes you are."

"My apologies."

A few seconds of silence passed but my eyes never left her face.

"Robin." She growled out.

"How can you tell?" I blurted out unintentionally. I winced as she stared at me incredulously.

"Are you alright Robin?" She asked me, slight concern in her voice now instead of annoyance.

How did simply being in the same room alone with her turn my brain into mush?

When I didn't answer she prodded me with a finger. "Yes, I'm fine." I answered almost curtly.

"Now, where were we?" I smiled brightly at her, no doubt making her think I was a complete nut case. Or at the very least, schizophrenic. And to be completely honest? She wasn't the only one in the room who had that thought flickering through the mind.

"Maybe you inhaled too much helium?" She suggested dryly as she shook her spoon at her me, dubious as to whether or not I was in my right state of mind even though she knew helium wouldn't do anything but raise my voice.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Probably." I agreed readily with a quick nod as I added the vanilla extract, milk and eggs. "Go crazy," I muttered, gesturing towards the bowl. She eyed me strangely for a few more seconds before stirring slowly.

"You're stirring too slowly Raven."

Sighing, she complied with my wishes as the velocity of the spoon increased dramatically, batter seeping over the edges of the bowl..

"Now it's too fast." I knew I was probably annoying the hell out of her as she huffed silently and continued at a more leisurely pace.

"How many times?" She questioned me, not looking up from her work as she did so.

My mind instantly supplied the answer as I my mouth opened to deliver it. "About 350 times."

The spoon plopped into the bowl with a wet sound. "You're joking." She informed me dryly as she turned slightly to face me.

"Nope."

"I'm _not_ doing this 350 times. Hell, you'll be lucky if you get 50."

"Raven-"

"Yeah, I know. I said I would stir, but I'm not happy about it." She grumbled as she picked up the spoon gingerly with her forefinger and thumb, trying futilely to avoid the thick batter. A flash of emotion passed over her features too quickly for me to determine if it was real or not but I was curious as I stepped closer to her.

She began again, beating the batter smoothly as I looked on, mentally counting along. If I hadn't been watching so closely I wouldn't have seen the flicker of her slim wrist that sent a glob of batter flying out of the bowl and onto my face, covering my nose with the sticky substance.

I stood there, shock and surprise freezing me into place as my mouth hung open. A light sound broke me out of it, a sound that I would have given almost anything to hear again.

Raven laughed.

And I descended back into shock.

"Man, that felt good. Robin, I'm not sure if you're aware but you have a bit of batter of your face." She said cheekily, her normally flat monotone rife with amusement at my expense as she gestured broadly towards her own nose. However, I could not muster any genuine, self righteous anger in the face of her rare display of joy. But that didn't mean I wouldn't retaliate.

This, my friends, meant war.

The dancing merriment in her eyes slowly changed to skepticism as I hefted a good amount of batter in my right hand.

"You wouldn't." She challenged me which was her first mistake. Never challenge me.

"Only if you apologize." I figured I could at least give her a chance assuage my ego and avoid her filthy fate.

Yeah, I'm such a gentleman.

Her response was a snort. "It was an accident."

"Accident my ass!" I retorted, a playful scowl on my face.

"Okay fine. It was retribution for making me stir." She bit her lip in an adorable (a word I thought I would never, _ever_ use to describe Raven) attempt that I could only assume was to hold back her laughter. "You look like an angry clown."

I scowled at her even more and her resolve degenerated into a fit of unRaven-like giggles. Without warning, the bag of flour on the table exploded, sending the white powder all over the room and sobering her up. "I don't know what's come over me, honestly I-"

Her apology was cut off as I launched my projectile at her white covered face. It splattered over her right cheek and she blinked, the amusement reflected in her eyes changing instantly to disbelief and shock. A few seconds later it changed to determination as she scooped out a large handful and mashed it into my forehead, bringing her hand down across my face before I could react.

Raven smirked at me as she shook what was left of the substance free from her fingers, flour sifting from her clothing and hair with every movement she made. "That definitely wasn't an accident."

I shook the batter free from my forehead before taking the whole bowl into my hands. I watched her take a wary step backwards and smiled brightly at her. "Well, you know what? Neither is this."

That was when I upended the whole thing over her head. Honestly? I was really too caught up to think of the consequences of such an action and I really wasn't too worried as I burst into a fit of laughter at the absolute shock on her face as the thick batter dripped over her frozen features. God, I wish I had a camera.

I was laughing too hard to realized that she stepped closer to me until Raven was immediately in front of me and stepping even closer, her face completely blank.

I'm not gonna lie; I was slightly intimidated.

I gulped as she took another step forward and I took several back.

Okay, maybe a little bit more than slightly.

I backed up and she advanced until I was pressed up against the counter and no longer had anymore room to retreat. Raven didn't stop until there were only several inches in between our bodies, and then she leaned forward.

My eyebrow rose in confusion and then my eyes widened as she slid her arms around my neck and brought my face closer to hers. My heart sped up until I was almost sure she could hear it and my eyes fluttered closed. She was going to kiss me...

My heart seemed to stop instantly as she nuzzled my neck and then pressed her face against mine, rubbing our cheeks together. Her lips barely skimmed over mine as she repeated her ministrations along the other side of my face and neck. She pressed her forehead to mine for several seconds before stepping back.

I opened my eyes and blinked several times as took in her smug visage and realized that her face was no longer as filthy as it was a minute ago. It was then that my brain kicked into drive and informed me sarcastically that it was because she had wiped most of it all over my own face.

A flash of disappointed flared through me before I tamped it down viciously. "That was a dirty trick, Raven."

Seriously, no pun intended.

Her smirk widened as she stuck her tongue out at me and I marveled at her display of immaturity. A feeling of immense warmth spread through me at the thought that _I_ could make this playful side of Raven emerge. It was then that I vowed that I would have the privilege of seeing it more often. "You know this means war?"

"Bring it on, Wonder Boy." She challenged once more as she raised an eyebrow and teleported from sight.

I detected a flash of blue with my peripheral vision and barely ducked in time for something to smash into the cabinet above my head. I whirled around and took in the missile she threw at me with wide eyes. "Eggs!"

"You're just mad you didn't get to them first.." She teased and I dived towards the refrigerator, determined not to lose as I yanked open the door. My eyes frantically searched for anything that could be used as ammunition and I winced as an egg smashed right next to my head. I figured it was a warning shot as I doubted she would miss. I grabbed the first bowl I came into contact with and dived for cover behind the island in the middle of the kitchen. Looking down at the substance in the insanely large bowl I held between my hands, I suddenly grinned. Beast Boy's tofu. Perfect.

At the thought of Beast Boy, I tried to feel the slightest guilt at destroying his birthday cake but I really couldn't muster up any. How could I when I was enjoying Raven's company and seeing a side of her that was rarely ever seen?

Glancing furtively around the side of the island, I scanned the battle field. It really wasn't that much space to work with. I could catch no glances of Raven from where I was at so I assumed two things, well three but the last one really didn't count. One, that she was on the other side of the island. Two, that she was behind the counter that acted as a divider between the kitchen and the next room; one had to circumvent it to get into the kitchen. Or three, she had run away, a concept I doubted so much it really wasn't an option.

Shifting the bowl to my left hand, I placed my right hand against the cool smooth surface of the kitchen floor and creep forward, keeping low to the ground, the island to my right. I sensed more than heard movement to my left and not really thinking I spun, my right shoulder hitting the ground and my back colliding with the counter as I was pegged with an egg on my forehead. Taking a handful of tofu, I searched meticulously for any sign of Raven. Seeing none, I sighed a bit in frustration as I wiped the dripping chicken embryo from my face.

"Raven, teleporting is cheating."

"Say's who?" A disembodied voice floated through the room.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I didn't know you could do that. You're just full of surprises today, aren't you?"

The voice sounded again, only sarcasm was laced with the discorporate notes. "Yup, just a regular Cracker Jack box."

An eyebrow shot up in surprise and amusement. "Anyway, teleporting is still cheating."

"No, it's not. Stopping whining."

"I am _not_ whining, and teleporting gives you an unfair advantage."

"You ever hear 'life's not fair'?"

"You ever hear 'when life gives you lemons, make beef stew'?"

There was a long pause. "Maybe on some idiotic t-shirt...but what the hell does that have to do with this situation?"

"Not much," I admitted. "But I figured it sounded as good as anything."

A sigh rang throughout the room and Raven began again, faint amusement evident in her voice. "Teleporting ups the ante a bit, I think."

"A bit?" I murmured under my breath before saying aloud. "So if I manage to hit you, even once you'll do anything I'll want?"

There was another long pause before she spoke again and in that brief interlude, I was unbelievably and probably unhealthily anxious as I hoped I hadn't transgressed any tacit or acceptable boundaries. 'Damn, I shouldn't have said that.'

"Anything within reason." She said finally as the voice began to die away. "But this means all out war."

A sigh of relief escaped me and I couldn't keep the silly smile off of my face.

≈§≈§≈§≈

I was having trouble untwisting the frown from my lips.

Fifteen minutes and seven eggs later, I was insanely happy that I had opted _not_ to take out the large carton of two and an half dozen eggs that were sitting innocently on the bottom of the refrigerator. I had yet to peg her even once and as I glanced mournfully at the pitiful amount of tofu left in my bowl, I figured I had a handful left, two at best.

"You know I'm down to my last few eggs right?" Her disembodied voice floated through room, it's source impossible to pinpoint, even if I tried.

"So?" I grouched irritably as egg yolk dripped from my soaked hair and stained the carpet. Absently, I prodded the spot with the front of one of my steel toed boots, wondering distantly if the stain would come free as I crouched behind the couch. Don't ask me how this battle transgressed from the kitchen to the living room. It beat the living hell out of me. For that matter, don't ask why I was currently preoccupied with the state of the living room carpet. That beat the crap out of me, too. It was the least of my worries. Besides, the carpet had seen worst days. Already it sported several unexplainable blemishes. Why was I still thinking about the stupid carpet? The room was very dimly lit, my vision hindered considerably although I was sure that wasn't an impediment to Raven. Another unfair advantage. But of course, I wasn't going to whine about it. Only revel even more when I finally managed to hit her.

Which hasn't happened yet but would eventually I kept telling myself. My competitive streak nor my ego would admit defeat.

"When I'm out of ammo, I win."

"The hell you do," I muttered under my breath, creeping silently towards the edge of the couch, intent on relocating. My reply gave me away if she hadn't already known where I had taken up refuge. I flinched as I was pegged in the back of my head with another egg and whirled around, once again too slow to catch nothing but a flicker of her cloak. This was utterly pathetic. I groaned as I sat down heavily and closed my eyes. This was _so_ not working.

"One egg left," whispered through the room.

Calming myself, I grasped a hand full of tofu and slowed my breathing. My senses flared outward as I listened and felt the air around me as Bruce had taught me. Instead of trying to find Raven, I would let her come to me. With heightened senses, I waited. And wasn't disappointed.

I sensed movement to my right, something whistling through the still air of the living room and lurched forwards, launching my projectile as I rolled over my head and ended up in a crouch, one knee bent, the other pressed to the ground and my hands splayed against the carpet in front of them.

Glancing sharply over my shoulder, I couldn't help but grin at the look of absolute shock on Raven's face. At least, on what I could see of her face. Apparently, the tofu had hit the bridge of her nose and splattered to envelop most of her face. Wiping the tofu from her face she glared wicked daggers at me, and I laughed as I stood, satisfaction oozing from every pore.

"I won," I informed her cheekily as I walked to stand in front of her, absently wiping a bit of tofu from the tip of her nose.

"So it seems." She muttered, before a sigh of defeat escape her. "What is it that you want?"

The question jolted me as I considered it. While playing, I had forgotten about our agreement, too caught up in her and the fun they, well, the fun she was having. Although it would a lie to say that I didn't enjoy myself. I was so preoccupied with the question, I didn't realize it when Raven's arm flashed and smashed her remaining egg into my forehead.

Once I got over my initial shock, I scowled at her as egg dripped down my face.

Grinning at me, she shrugged her slender shoulders delicately as if to say 'what?'.

"Raven..." I growled at her.

"I had an egg left. It seemed a shame to waste it." This she said with a completely straight face and I gaped at her.

Then the a thought flashed quickly through my head. 'She has to do whatever I say,' I smiled wickedly as an idea came to mind. Noticing my expression, she took a wary step backwards.

"Not scared, are you, Rae?"

"Last time I saw that look on your face, I ended up with a bowl full of cake batter covering my head," she retorted hotly as she jabbed a finger into my face. "And _don't_ even _begin_ to think that you've gotten away with that!"

I grabbed the offending digit and used it to tug her closer to me, her body colliding with mine, melting into mine. "I know what I want," I murmured hotly into her ear and grinned inwardly when I felt her body shudder.

"What?" She asked a bit breathlessly and mentally I danced, amazed and stupified that I could invoke such a response from the normally apathetic Raven.

"I want..." I started, trailing off and coming to a stop.

After a few seconds of silence, she became aggravated and tried to pull away from me. I wasn't inclined to let her go, and my grip on her didn't lessen any.

"Robin..." She growled in exacerbation after she ceased trying to pull away. "What the hell do you want?"

"A date." My breath ghosted across the outer shell of her ear and she shivered. I couldn't tell if it was from my words or my breath.

She craned her head back to look me in the eyes incredulously. "A what?"

"A date, Raven. You know, one of those activities that usually occur between people of the opposite sex, although not restricted to such; these are attracted to each other, and involves going somewhere and having fun. Most dates usually consist of movies and/or dinner, sometimes-" I stopped short and winced when she pinched me.

"I know what a date is Robin." I gave her a crooked grin as she scowled at me. "What I want to know is, why?" After a second's pause, she continued almost angrily with, "And I'm _not_ attracted to you!"

I will admit that I don't know if she was offended or upset or angered by my proposal. I simply was not very acquainted with her emotions, but I wanted the chance to get to know her better. God, _did_ I want to get to know her better. To be able to read her simply by the nuances of her body language or her speech. Or to know what she's thinking and what exactly makes her tick. Her favorite book or what she liked to do late at night when sleep just wouldn't come. My intensity just to know her frightened me a bit, I think, but I wouldn't trade the feeling or the chance to act on that feeling, for the world.

"Yes, you _are_ attracted to me, and the reason as to why I would date you should be obvious."

"No, I am _not _attracted to you, and I wouldn't ask if I knew why you want to date me."

"Yes, you a-" Stopping short at Raven's glare, I cleared my throat and continued. "Raven, if you only knew how I view you, you'd have no doubt as to why I'd want to date you."

"Well, I don't!" She retorted, as crossed her arms, her forearms resting against my chest.

I flashed her a soft, gentle smile, as my hands slid from her the small of her back to her hips. "Then give me a chance, and let me show you."

"Robin," She began slowly, reluctance and remorse present in her shadowed eyes. I could tell she was sorely tempted but maybe a bit scared as well. "I can't-"

My lips brushed against her jaw in the softest of caresses as my hands glided up the pale column of her neck to cup her face gently. "Please."

Her eyes fluttered close and I felt her hesitance slowly fade away, her pale hands coming up to cover mine. Her fingers curled gently around my own, pulling my hands away from her face. "Fine..." She whispered quietly, the sound barely reaching my ears.

I laughed softly, happier than I had been in a long, long,long time as my heart filled with suffocating joy. "Thank you for this chance."

She sighed, releasing my hands and running one of her own through her hair. "Don't make me regret this, Boy Blunder. Because I _will_ hurt you if you do."

"Way to ruin the mood, Rae." I joked playfully as my hands moved back to her hips. I was probably touching her too much but I couldn't help it. I wanted her, in every way it was possible to want another person, a woman. It frightened me and filled me with indescribable joy, longing and pain at the same time.

Not able to control myself, I closed the small distance between our lips and captured her lips in a gentle, sweet kiss. Raven froze, completely still before her hands inched upwards and joined lightly behind my neck, simply resting there. When she began to kiss me back, I deepened the kiss, nibbling at her lips. My tongue licked along her mouth until she opened and dove in. I pulled her closer to me, my grip tightening and her soft groan dim in my blood pounding ears.

Dozens of loud noises, somewhat like gun shots pulled me violently from the passionate kiss and instantly cleared my fogged mind. I jerked my lips away from her, but I did not release her as I looked around wildly. Around me, hundreds of scrapes of tissue paper, rubber and ribbon littered the floor. I turned confused eyes to the ceiling and noticed the wreck that was left of our decorations. Scrapes of tape and paper fluttered lightly against walls, once moved by an unnatural wind, pieces still falling gently to the ground and the balloons that had dominated the ceiling were on the floor in pieces. My mind faintly registered the popping of the balloons as the loud noises he had heard.

I looked down at Raven, an eyebrow rose in realization, amusement and male satisfaction. I smiled at the pink tinge to her lips and laughed right out at her sheepish look.

"Sorry?"

"Wow...was that a loss of control on your part, Raven?"

"Shut up," she growled and used her hands to pull my face back to hers, this time initiating the kiss herself.

And this was how the other titans found us: trapped in a passionate clinch covered in cake batter, flour, eggs and tofu with color tissue paper raining down softly upon us.

I'm pretty sure their jaws had dropped open when the saw us, but I really can't say I was aware of it, Raven possessing all of my attention. However, the shocked 'dude' that eventually rang out broke through my concentration and we broke apart, although we didn't move away. Looking around, I saw Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg, mouths open. The shock mirrored in each face was nearly identical and I sighed, my eyes looking around once more and took in the mess we made of the place.

"Dude!" Beast Boy reiterated. "I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing!"

"Err..." Raven and I looked at each other and then back to the shocked trio still at the door. "Well, that depends," Raven began, sarcastically. "What do you think you're seeing?"

"Something I can't possibly be seeing cuz what I'm seeing is too impossible for me to be seeing, so what I'm seeing is in fact, what I'm not seeing. Oh crap, I just confused myself. Ow, headache." He exclaimed, grabbing his head and jumping around in place.

Starfire giggled and Cyborg rolled his eyes heavenward before looking back at the entwined birds as he wondered what the hell had gone on in his absence.

"Guys what happenedhere?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy echoed as he recovered from thesudden headache brought on upon thinking too hard. "Where's the party?"

Remembering the state of the living room and ourselves, I winced as I try to come up with a valid excuse.

"We've decided to forgo the party." Raven said blandly with a completely straight face. "We're going to the zoo, instead."

I stared at her incredulously, along with everyone else and I remembered her earlier comment about just taking him to the petting zoo, and Beast Boy's mouth dropped open. "Really! That's freakin' awesome!" Everyone watched in shock as Beast Boy grinned broadly and rocketed from the room. "I got shot gun!"

"Wow, that was unexpected." I commented aloud as Cyborg ran after the green changeling, shaking his metal fist. However, before he left he turned to me with a serious glint in his eye as he cracked his knuckles. "Me and you, bird boy. Later. We gotta talk."

I gulped nervously as he ran from the room, screaming at Beast Boy.

"Oh nah, you don't! Every time you get in the front, you turn into a dog and slobber all over the side of my baby! Not to mention the green fur all over my leather interior!"

Starfire watched the metal companion disappear before turning back towards the birds and smiling brightly, her hands clasped together. "Does this mean that you are doing the 'going of the out'?"

I glanced at Raven who shrugged delicately. "It's just a trial period. Just to see how it goes."

"Glorious! I wish my two best friends the best!" Smiling once more, she turn and flew from the room, as she announced to Beast Boy and Cyborg. "I shall be the auntie!"

"Woah, she's jumping the gun just a bit." Raven declared dryly as I choked on my oxygen. "Well, that went better than I expected."

"Speak for yourself," I muttered under my breath. I had several ideas about what Cyborg wanted to 'talk about' with me and I was not thrilled. And that was putting it mildly.

"Don't worry," Raven said, accurately guessing the cause for my trepidation as she turned back to me. "He won't hurt you. Too badly."

I groaned, draping my arm around her shoulders and falling against her dramatically. She pushed me off none too gently and I acted as if it didn't happen. "Well, if he does, do you promise to kiss it and make it better?" I asked, a devious smile on my lips.

"I'd sooner kiss a toad," was her amused retort.

"Did we just forget what happened?" I asked aloud to the room in mock bemusement as she pushed me once more in retaliation. "Ow, so violent."

"All the same," she replied, ignoring the implications of my comment and my last remark.

"I promise I won't give you warts."

"It's not warts, I'm worried about."

"Oh, so you're afraid you won't be able to resist me and lose control? Unfortunately, you have reason to be worried." I said brashly, hoping she wouldn't transport me to another dimension.

I jolted when she pinched me. "Hardly." She drawled laconically.

She smiled slyly at me and I could feel my heart splutter around frantically in my chest as my own smile widened beyond my control I still couldn't believe that Raven was actually giving me a chance. This miracle was almost beyond my range of comprehension. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed dramatically as a fierce scowl dominated her face and my smile dimmed somewhat. Was she having second thoughts? "What? What is it!"

"I just realized something horrible..." She muttered darkly, trailing off.

I nodded, urging her to go on as I waited for her reply with nervous, baited breath

The frown on her face convinced me that what ever it was had to be really bad and I prepared myself for the worse as her hands clenched briefly as if whatever she was thinking was simply too stressful.

Her answer was a such a low hiss that I had to strain my ears just to hear it. "If this lasts, you do realize our anniversary will be on Beast Boy's birthday! How demented is that? I'd actually have a reason to celebrate on this day."

A few seconds of utter silence passed and I realized she was dead serious.

I couldn't help it, I threw back my head and laughed.

* * *

And that's that folks! I'm so sorry about the tardiness of this but it's seems that everything is late, and I hope you guys can forgive me, especially you Cherry Jade. So tell me if you guys liked it!

* * *

_Spread your wings and fly...Butterfly_


End file.
